mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constantly Moving Face Man
The reception bell dings. "One minute!" called Richelle from the back office. The sound of filing cabinets opening and closing could be heard and rustling of paper. "Damnit..." Richelle appears looking hot and bothered. She kneels below the desk and pulls out a cardboard box with more folders in. She flips through sheet after sheet. 'Do you need help, ma'am?' Richelle stops. That voice...It sounded like an acappella group of 5 different people. She stands up and apologises for her rudeness - though is stunned by what she sees before her. It was one man standing solo with a head that moved unrealistically fast, thrashing in all angles and directions. The head movement of this guy made Richelle squint her eyes as she looked at this literal illusion. The man's mouth flapped out wet sounds with violent chattering of his teeth as he stood naturally, along with loud, intense cracks that shot from the back of his neck. 'I know. I get it. I just need a room for a while. Any spare?' the man says in a gentle voice. Richelle flips to Corridor #B2 and pulls out a key with his room number on it. She hands it to the man who is stood so calmly still, but that head just glitching away. "Mr...?" she asks. 'It's Mr. Krauschawitz, or Constantly Moving Face Man.' He takes the key from Richelle and walks toward the elevator. She watched him walk away. It was horrifying, the sounds his mouth made and the loud cracks from his neck...and his overly calm approach just now. How does he even eat? Has he ever kissed another person? There were a lot of questions that needed answering. An interesting case for Cronus. 24 hours passed after Constantly Moving Face Man's arrival. This was called Settling Time before Cronus & co. investigate their new guests. In the elevator, Cronus is talking to Mike about a funny thing that happened over the weekend. Mike was laughing a lot and that was a rare thing but today was a positive day, everybody seemed to be in good spirits. A happy day at The Mansion. The elevator beeps at Corridor #B2 and the doors slide open. RIGHT there on the other side is Constantly Moving Face Man. "Hello." Cronus backs up instantly, putting his arm across Mike's chest to let him know it isn't exactly danger. The chains hanging from Mike's neck were extremely heavy, chains that pull heavy objects from the depths of the sea. Cronus didn't budge them at all but Mike had an easy grasp on them, ready to lash out as if using a whip. "Hello. I am Mr. Krauschawitz." 'Of course...Of course you are. I apologise, sir.' Cronus stands upright, adjusting his suit and patting Mike on the bulging arm. "Come this way. There appears to be a problem in my room." Cronus looks confused, 'Problem? There shouldn't be, but let's take a look.' He orders Mike to wait outside and keep guard. Upon entering, Cronus knew the original layout had been changed. The bed was standing on its side with the bedsheets hanging down and over the legs. It was pushed toward the far side of the room. Cronus knew something was amiss, but couldn't get his eyes away from this man's moving head. Mr. Krauschawitz walks slowly around the room, head rapidly shaking and bending. He says, "You know. There's no cure for what I have. This is it. Headache's for the rest of my life." Cronus remains near the door and watches the man pace near the bed. "This head thing? They don't know what it is. They can't operate. This is it. So, you know what?" Cronus shrugs. "I found out what it is myself. Or at least, a perk to this nightmare." He quickly swipes the bedsheet from the frame and reveals a teenage boy (18) Guest #8446 sat naked on a wooden kitchen chair, tied by his wrists and ankles and with a ball of tissue in his mouth taped shut. "This. Cronus. Watch." Cronus as always, reacts later. He does this to have suitable evidence on new arrivals in case they are deemed too dangerous. He watches on. Constantly Moving Face Man slowly walks toward the kid. His head flapping and whipping, jaw clicking and neck cracking all at the same time. Suddenly, Constantly Moving Face Man's face stops moving. Frozen. His face is the very existence of ugly, horrifying... It has moved so much over time that his face has merged into a blend. When the mouth opens, the nostrils and left eye open too. The other eye looks dead and black with dry crusty skin living inside the socket. He looks at Cronus with this face, the scariest look Cronus had ever gazed at. The man's face smiles and the head begins to rapidly move as he walks toward Guest #8446. The teenager screams out of fear of this horrific sight coming closer and closer, he tried to break free from the chair but only rags his arms up and down. Constantly Moving Face Man says 'Get ready' as his head makes contact with the teenager. It was like a meat grinder. The teenager instantly obliterated bit by bit upon touch. The thrashes of Constantly Moving Face Man's head literally chiseled away at the skin and bone. Cronus held his hand over his mouth as he watches this man awkwardly bending over, using his head as some form of physical tree-chomper. The screaming was cut short when the man's rapid head moved into the teenagers neck, destroying the vocal box to shreds and finally, the kid flopped aside dead. Constantly Moving Face Man's head shook ever more violently to throw off the remnants of blood, bone and tissue. Cronus and the man share 5 seconds alone of silence. "See you later..." Cronus nervously nods and backs out of the room without taking his eyes from the man. He backs up into Mike during his exit and they both leave together. In the elevator, Cronus says "Okay, weekend. What was I saying?"